Here, said Avatar Aang
by Dudecab
Summary: Aang and Azula rekindle flames thought long forgotten. ;) [Explicit]


"Here," said Avatar Aang. "Deliver this message to the Fire Nation, to the dungeon. It is to be taken to a captive there, formerly known as Princess Azula. Do you understand?"

The moonlight glistened off of Sonic's shiny red shoes as he nodded. "Gotta go fest."

Sonic ran for the remainder of the night into the early morning. He spent the gold coin Aang had given him on three bottles of skooma and he drank them down quickly. He then continued at the speed of sound across the ocean all the way to the Fire Lord's own personal dungeon. He knocked three times.

"What's the password?" asked the guard from behind the iron door, with a harsh accent that may have contained Irish.

Sonic did not know the password, but he was quick witted. "This is my swamp," said Sonic.

The door burst open as Shrek tackled into it. "No, this is my swamp!" he cried, "Mine alone!"

While Shrek screamed in fury, Sonic easily slipped past him faster than the eye could follow.

Sonic walked up to the iron bars behind which Azula sat imprisoned. It was only four hours after the Avatar had given him the letter. He had gone fest.

He slid it between the bars to the forsaken princess. "I got here as fest as I could."

"Thank you, swine," said Azula.

Sonic thought to himself, _I may be a hog, but I'm no swine._ Then, remembering his special instructions, he drew his flaming sword that was strapped across his back and slashed away the iron bars. The clanked to the ground, the ends of them red-hot. "Read the letter, and then come with me if you wish to see the Avatar. If you don't want to see him, you are free to go."

She read the letter and replied, "I want to see him." She climbed atop the blue hedgehog's back, then the two ran off to the coastal village near the Western Air Temple at which the Avatar agreed to rendezvous. Sonic dropped Azula down some stairs and then went to eat cheeky nandos on the beach with the lads.

Azula, at the bottom of the stairs, walked up to Aang, who was milking some cows.

"Okay, Aang, what is this all about?"

"Did you get my letter?" asked Aang to Azula.

"Of course," said she. "You know Sonic never fails a delivery."

"I know," said Aang. "But did you read it?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?"

Aang stood there silently for a moment before pulling her into a long kiss in the sullen rain.

The next night she strode onto the root of Aang's truck bed on the back of Appa. Aang was meditating with his dick out, searching the Spirit World for Harambe, most likely.

"Cool," she said. She sat down and began to wait, staring at Aang's schlong. It was big, considering his age. It was covered in airbender tattoos. Before long, she became impatient and grabbed it, and instantly Aang was back inside his body, free from the spirit world. Aang smiled and from his penis blew hot air on her face. She laughed and knelt down, engulfing him with her mouth. He smelled bad, like a big hairy ass. As if it wasn't hard enough to breathe already, when she drew a breath she gagged from the smell and threw up. She swallowed the throw-up and a few stray pubes. He was into it. He blew his first load in her hair, but he stayed hard. She straddled up on him, on the back of his bison. She rode him for ten minutes or so, trying to suck out all the saliva from his mouth. Whenever she did, he just waterbended it back in. Finally he picked her up and flipped her over, initiating a standing sixty-nine. He supported her weight with the air around him, using it to sweep her hair back and caress her nipples, which were harder than any rock he had ever bent.

"Here," said Avatar Aang as he handed her a leather cord and a belt. She grabbed the cord from her upside-down position and tied his feet to the side of the truck's bed. He then bended the air to set her up-right, so she could freely tie his hands to the opposite side of the saddle. She struck him hard in the thighs with the belt, and he fell to his knees. She put her foot to his chest and pressed him down, his back lying against the plastic of the bed. She grabbed either arm and tied it to the side of the hatch just above Appa's fur, and then she did it to the other arm. She whipped him again across the chest.

"Tess…" he moaned.

"Yes, daddy," said the fire princess as she hopped on his big black dick.

Aang slapped her ass with fire and she rode him like a little person might ride a valiant race horse as "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light'em Up)" played on the radio. She let out a roar of flame in pleasure as the appendage drove farther into her. Finally, her cherry popped and she yelped. Then Aang drilled her like she was the Great Wall of Ba Sing Se before finally filling her like a long john with his cream.

"Gotta go fest," said Sonic as he turned on the truck and flew into the sun on the bison.

 **The End.**


End file.
